This invention is directed to the preparation of radiation sensitive high bromide silver halide photographic emulsions. It particularly relates to the preparation of the exterior portions of silver halide emulsion grains after formation of a core.
In referring to grains and emulsions containing two or more halides, the halides are named in order of ascending concentrations.
The term xe2x80x9chigh bromidexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chigh chloridexe2x80x9d in referring to silver halide grains and emulsions indicate greater than 50 mole percent bromide or chloride, respectively, based on total silver.
The term xe2x80x9cequivalent circular diameterxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cECDxe2x80x9d indicates the diameter of a circle having an area equal to the projected area of a grain or particle.
The term xe2x80x9csizexe2x80x9d in referring to grains and particles, unless otherwise described, indicates ECD.
The term xe2x80x9cregular grainxe2x80x9d refers to a silver halide grain that is internally free of stacking faults, which include twin planes and screw dislocations.
The term xe2x80x9ctabular grainxe2x80x9d is one having two parallel crystal faces that are clearly larger than any other crystal face and in which the ratio of ECD to grain thickness, referred to as aspect ratio, is at least two.
A tabular grain emulsion is an emulsion in which tabular grains account for greater than 50 percent of total grain projected area.
The term xe2x80x9ccentral portionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccorexe2x80x9d in referring to silver halide grains refers to an interior portion of the grain structure that is first precipitated relative to a later precipitated portion.
The term xe2x80x9cshellxe2x80x9d in referring to silver halide grains refers to an exterior portion of the silver halide grain which is precipitated on a central portion.
The term xe2x80x9cdopantxe2x80x9d is employed to indicate any material within the rock salt face centered cubic crystal lattice structure of a silver halide grain other than silver ion or halide ion.
The term xe2x80x9cdopant bandxe2x80x9d is employed to indicate the portion of the grain formed during the time that dopant was introduced to the grain during precipitation process.
The term xe2x80x9cnormalized shell molar addition ratexe2x80x9d, hereinafter assigned the symbol Rs, is a measure of the intensity of rate of addition of silver salt solution to a reaction vessel during formation of a shell. Rs is defined by the formula:       R    s    =            M      s                      M        t            ⁢              t        s        2            
where Ms is the number of moles of silver halides added to the reaction vessel during the formation of the shell, ts is the run time, in minutes, of the silver salt solution for the formation of the shell, and Mt is total moles of silver halides in the reaction vessel at the end of the precipitation.
The term xe2x80x9clog Exe2x80x9d is the logarithm of exposure in lux-seconds.
Photographic speed is reported in relative log units and therefore referred to as relative log speed. 1.0 relative log speed unit is equal to 0.01 log E.
The term xe2x80x9ccontrastxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cxcex3xe2x80x9d is employed to indicate the slope of a line drawn from stated density points on the characteristic curve.
The term xe2x80x9crapid access processingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crapid access processorxe2x80x9d are employed to indicate the capability of providing dry-to-dry processing in 90 seconds or less. The term xe2x80x9cdry-to-dryxe2x80x9d is used to indicate the processing cycle that occurs between the time a dry, imagewise exposed element enters a processor to the time it emerges, developed, fixed and dry.
Research Disclosure is published by Kenneth Mason Publications, Ltd., Dudley House, 12 North St., Emsworth, Hampshire P010 7DQ, England.
Double-jet precipitation is a common practice in the making of silver halide emulsions. Silver salt solution and halide salt solution are introduced simultaneously, but separately, into a precipitation reactor under mixing. In order to achieve desired crystal characteristics, typically, the silver ion activity or the halide ion activity is controlled during the precipitation by adjusting the feed rates of the salt solutions using either a silver ion sensor or a halide ion sensor.
Formation of silver halide emulsions typically involves a crystal nuclei-forming step wherein addition of silver ion results primarily in the precipitation of new crystal nuclei, and a subsequent double-jet growth step wherein the rate at which silver and halide are introduced is controlled to primarily grow the crystals already previously formed while avoiding the formation of new seed grains, i.e., renucleation. Addition rate control to avoid renucleation, and thereby generally provide for a more monodisperse grain size final grain population, is generally well known in the art, as illustrated by Wilgus German OLS No. 2,107,118; Irie U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,757; Kurz U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,900, Saito U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,445; Teitschied et al European Patent Application 80102242; xe2x80x9cGrowth Mechanism of AgBr Crystals in Gelatin Solutionxe2x80x9d, Photographic Science and Engineering, Vol. 21, No. 1, January/February 1977, p. 14, et seq. The term xe2x80x9ccritical crystal growth ratexe2x80x9d is used in the art to describe the growth rate obtained at the maximum rate of silver ion and halide ion addition which does not produce renucleation. While maintaining silver and halide addition rates below that which form new grain populations is advantageous during grain growth in terms of controlling the emulsion grain population characteristics, it also can restrict obtainable emulsion concentrations (i.e., batch yields) and lengthen emulsion manufacturing times.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,879; 6,043,019; 6,048,683 and 6,265,145 disclose double jet techniques for preparing silver halide grains wherein silver and halide salt solutions are added at a xe2x80x9cpulsed flowxe2x80x9d rate designed to generate a second grain population (i.e., at a rate above that which would provide for the critical crystal growth rate), with multiple short xe2x80x9cpulsesxe2x80x9d being separated by hold periods designed to allow the new grain population to be ripened out. U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,879, e.g., discloses introducing an aqueous silver nitrate solution from a remote source by a conduit which terminates close to an adjacent inlet zone of a mixing device, which is disclosed in greater detail in Research Disclosure, Vol. 382, February 1996, Item 38213. Simultaneously with the introduction of the aqueous silver nitrate solution and in an opposing direction, aqueous halide solution is introduced from a remote source by a conduit which terminates close to an adjacent inlet zone of the mixing device. The mixing device is vertically disposed in a reaction vessel and attached to the end of a shaft, driven at high speed by any suitable means. The lower end of the rotating mixing device is spaced up from the bottom of the vessel, but beneath the surface of the aqueous silver halide emulsion contained within the vessel. Baffles, sufficient in number to inhibit horizontal rotation of the contents of the vessel are located around the mixing device. The described apparatus is operated in a xe2x80x9cpulse flowxe2x80x9d manner comprising the steps of: (a) providing an aqueous solution containing silver halide particles having a first grain size; (b) continuously mixing the aqueous solution containing silver halide particles; (c) simultaneously introducing a soluble silver salt solution and a soluble halide salt solution into a reaction vessel of high velocity turbulent flow confined within the aqueous solution for a time t, wherein high is at least 1000 rpm; (d) simultaneously halting the introduction of the soluble silver salt solution and the soluble halide salt solution into the reaction for a time T wherein T greater than t, thereby allowing the silver halide particles to grow; and (e) repeating steps (c) and (d) until the silver halide particles attain a second grain size greater than the first grain size. Advantages of the pulse flow technique described include permitting easier scalability of the precipitation method. There is no disclosure of use of such pulse flow technique to enable larger emulsion concentrations (i.e., batch yields) or shorten emulsion manufacturing times. To the contrary, the disclosed need for relatively long hold times between pulsed addition of silver and halide salts can result in longer manufacturing times.
Jagannathan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,019 teaches the use of pulsed flow growth for high bromide tabular grain emulsion after a speed-enhancing amount of iodide is added to the reaction vessel. Such emulsions are more robust for chemical sensitization, have an improved speed-granularity relationship and they exhibit reduced intrinsic fog. Thus, pulsed growth appears to affect iodide incorporation in a beneficial way. There is no disclosure of use of such pulse flow technique to enable preparation of emulsion having desired performance characteristics while increasing emulsion concentrations (i.e., batch yields) or shorten emulsion manufacturing times. To the contrary, the pulsed addition of silver halide salts is described specifically for only the outer 5 to 50 percent (and more preferably for only the outer 5 to 30 percent) of silver forming the final tabular grain emulsion, and the pulses are separated by hold times. Further, there is no disclosure of use of the above processes to prepare high bromide tabular emulsion grains that do not contain significant amounts of iodide.
In one aspect, this invention is directed to a process for the preparation of a radiation-sensitive silver halide emulsion comprised of high bromide tabular silver halide grains, the process comprising: (a) providing in a stirred reaction vessel a dispersing medium and high bromide silver halide tabular seed grains, the seed grains comprising at least 5 mole % of the final emulsion silver, and (b) precipitating a silver halide shell which comprises at least 5 mole % of the final emulsion silver onto the seed grains by introducing at least a silver salt solution into the dispersing medium at a rate such that the normalized shell molar addition rate, Rs, is above 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x923 minxe2x88x922, Rs satisfying the formula:       R    s    =            M      s                      M        t            ⁢              t        s        2            
where Ms is the number of moles of silver halides added to the reaction vessel during the formation of the shell, ts is the run time, in minutes, of the silver salt solution for the formation of the shell, and Mt is total moles of silver halide in the reaction vessel at the end of the precipitation of the shell; wherein the concentration of silver halide grains in the reaction vessel at the end of the precipitation of the shell is at least 0.5 mole/L.
In further aspects, this invention is directed towards a photographic element, and especially a radiographic recording element, comprising a support and at least one light sensitive silver halide emulsion layer comprising silver halide grains prepared as described above.
The invention provides an improved manufacturing process for the preparation of high bromide silver halide tabular grain emulsion enabling concentrated emulsion batches to be prepared with desired photographic properties. In certain embodiments of the invention, further advantages are enabled in accordance with the discovery that when the exterior portion of high bromide silver halide tabular grains are grown under specific conditions of high molar addition rates, emulsions of enhanced sensitivity, improved contrast and radiographic curve shape may be produced while controlling the minimum fog level.
The method of the invention can be viewed as a modification of conventional methods for preparing high bromide tabular grain emulsions, wherein after formation of a host tabular grain emulsion grain population a substantial portion of total silver of the emulsion (i.e., at least 5 mole percent, preferably at least 10 mole percent, more preferably at least 20 mole percent, at least 30 mole percent, or at least 40 mole percent, even more preferably greater than 50 mole percent, and most preferably at least 60 mole percent) is added to the reaction vessel in the form of a silver salt solution at a relatively high normalized shell molar addition rate. Any convenient conventional tabular silver halide seed or host grain precipitation procedure may be employed to form the host tabular grain population, which in accordance with the invention accounts for at least 5 mole percent (preferably at least 10 mole percent, and more preferably at least 15 mole percent) of total silver of the final emulsion to be formed. The initially formed tabular seed grains then serve as hosts for further grain growth.
In the simplest form of silver halide grain preparation in accordance with the invention, nucleation and growth stages may occur in the same reaction vessel. Two or more separate reaction vessels can be substituted for the single reaction vessel, however. Nucleation and initial growth of seed grains can be performed in an upstream reaction vessel, e.g., and the dispersed grain nuclei can be transferred to a downstream reaction vessel in which the subsequent shell growth step occurs. Arrangements which separate grain nucleation from grain growth, e.g., are disclosed by Mignot U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,012 (which also discloses the useful feature of ultrafiltration during grain growth); Urabe U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,208 and published European Patent Applications 326,852; 326,853; 355,535 and 370,116, Ichizo published European Patent Application 0 368 275; Urabe et al published European Patent Application 0 374 954; and Onishi et al published Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) 172,817-A (1990).
Techniques for forming host tabular seed grains for the preparation of high bromide tabular grain emulsions are well known in the art, and the host grains can be prepared employing the precipitation procedures taught by the high bromide tabular grain prior art. The rate at which silver nitrate and halide salt solutions are added into the reactor during precipitation of the host tabular seed grains can be at any practical molar addition rate taught by the art. The teachings of the following patents, here incorporated by reference, are contemplated, e.g., for preparing host tabular grain emulsions for formation of high bromide tabular grain emulsion in accordance with the process of the invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,310; 4,425,426; 4,434,226; 4,435,501; 4,439,520; 4,433,048; 4,504,570; 4,647,528; 4,672,027; 4,693,964; 4,665,012; 4,672,027; 4,679,745; 4,693,964; 4,713,320; 4,722,886; 4,755,456; 4,775,617; 4,797,354; 4,801,522; 4,806,461; 4,835,095; 4,835,322; 4,914,014; 4,962,015; 4,985,350; 5,061,609; 5,061,616; 5,147,771; 5,147,772; 5,147,773; 5,171,659; 5,210,013; 5,219,720; 5,250,403; 5,272,048; 5,310,644; 5,314,793; 5,334,469; 5,334,495; 5,358,840; 5,372,927; 5,411,851; 5,411,853; 5,418,125; 5,460,934; 5,476,760; 5,494,798; 5,503,970; 5,503,971; 5,573,902; 5,576,168; 5,576,171; 5,582,965; 5,604,085; 5,604,086; 5,612,176; 5,612,177; 5,614,358; 5,614,359; and 5,620,840.
The host tabular grain emulsions prepared by the teachings of these patents can have any halide concentrations consistent with the general halide requirement for high bromide tabular grains. While levels of iodide and/or chloride consistent with the overall composition requirements of the grains can be included within the host grains, in one specifically contemplated preferred form the host seed grain emulsion is an essentially pure silver bromide tabular grain emulsion. While the host tabular grains prepared by conventional methods may form from 5 to 95 mole percent of the final emulsion, it is preferred that the host tabular grains account for at least 10 percent and up to 80 percent, and more preferably at least 15 percent and less than 50 percent, of total silver forming the emulsions produced by the invention.
Once a host tabular grain population has been prepared which will account for at least 5 mole percent (preferably at least 10 percent, and more preferably at least 15 percent) of total silver of the final emulsion, silver salt solution is added at a high normalized shell molar addition rate (i.e., Rs greater than 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x923 minxe2x88x922, preferably greater than or equal to 2.0xc3x9710xe2x88x922) in accordance with the invention to create an outer shell comprising at least 5 mole percent (preferably at least 10 percent, more preferably at least 20 percent, and most preferably greater than 50 mole percent) of total silver of the final emulsion. Where the reaction vessel contains excess halide ions, the silver salt solution may be added by itself to precipitate the outer shell. It is preferred, however, to simultaneously introduce a halide salt solution into the dispersing medium with the silver salt solution. Bromide salt may be added as the halide salt, either alone or in combination with chloride or iodide salts consistent with the overall composition requirements of the grains to be formed. The concentration of silver halide grains in the reaction vessel at the end of the precipitation of the shell is at least 0.5 mole/L, preferably at least 0.7 mole/L and more preferably at least 0.8 mole/L.
The high bromide tabular silver halide grains precipitated in accordance with the invention contain greater than 50 mole percent bromide, based on silver. Preferably the grains contain at least 70 mole percent bromide and, optimally at least 90 mole percent bromide, based on silver. The balance of the halide not accounted for by bromide can be chloride and/or iodide. The incorporation of iodide into high bromide grains at relatively low levels (e.g., 0.25 to 10 mole percent) is well know in the art to provide increases in speed and other effects as described in the above referenced patents. Delton U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,644; 5,372,927 and 5,460,934 discloses advantages for the inclusion of chloride ions in high bromide tabular grain emulsions. Chloride inclusions are preferably limited to up to 5 mole percent, based on silver.
Tabular grains account for greater than 50 percent of total grain projected are in the emulsions prepared by the method of the invention. Preferably the tabular grains account for greater than 70 percent and optimally greater than 90 percent of total grain projected area. Tabular grain emulsions in which tabular grains account for substantially all ( greater than 97%) of total grain projected area can be formed, as illustrated by the tabular grain emulsion patents for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,250,403; 5,503,971; 5,573,902 and 5,576,168. The tabular grains satisfying the projected area requirements above are contemplated to have thicknesses of less than 0.3 xcexcm. The method of the invention can be employed to create ultrathin tabular grain emulsions in which the average thickness of the tabular grains is less than 0.07 xcexcm.
The method of the invention can be employed to prepare high bromide tabular grain emulsions of any conventional average ECD. An average ECD of 10 xcexcm is often stated to be the maximum average ECD compatible with photographic utility, although a few demonstrations of higher average ECD tabular grain emulsions are known. In most instances average ECD""s of the tabular grain emulsions are in the range of from 1 to 5 xcexcm.
The average aspect ratio (ECD/th) of the tabular grains are preferably at least 5 and most preferably greater than 8. Tabular grain average aspect ratios can range up to 100 or higher, but are typically less than 50.
It is surprising that the grains comprising shells formed using high rates of reagents addition as required in accordance with the invention not only contribute to a more productive manufacturing process, but are also compatible with achieving higher levels of photosensitivity. After examining the performance of emulsions exhibiting varied tabular grain size distributions, it has been concluded that the performance of these emulsions is principally determined by an improvement in the uniformity of grain size dispersity enabled by the process of the invention, relative to emulsions prepared at conventional rates of reagent addition. The high bromide tabular grains prepared in accordance with the invention preferably exhibit a grain size coefficient of variation of less than 65 percent and optimally less than 55 percent.
The normalized shell molar addition rate in accordance with the invention is substantially higher than critical crystal growth rates typically determined in accordance with prior art techniques. While reagent addition rates only slightly greater than that which would be associated with such conventionally determined critical crystal growth rates are believed to simultaneously result in both renucleation and growth of the pre-existing seeds as well as the renucleated seeds, and thus a decrease in grain size uniformity (i.e., increase in polydispersity), it has been surprisingly found that where the normalized shell molar addition rate is further increased to levels in accordance with the invention substantially all of the added reagent is precipitated into fine grains which then ripen primarily only onto the larger pre-existing seed or host grains, resulting a relatively monodisperse emulsion.
It is specifically contemplated to incorporate dopants into the silver halide emulsion grains of the invention during precipitation. The use of dopants in silver halide grains to modify photographic performance is generally illustrated by Research Disclosure, Item 38957, cited above, I. Emulsion grains and their preparation, D. Grain modifying conditions and adjustments, paragraphs (3)-(5). Photographic performance attributes known to be affected by dopants include sensitivity, reciprocity failure, and contrast.
Once high bromide tabular grains have been precipitated as described above, chemical and spectral sensitization, followed by the addition of conventional addenda to adapt the emulsion for the imaging application of choice can take any convenient conventional form: These conventional features are illustrated by Research Disclosure, Item 38957, cited above, particularly:
III. Emulsion washing;
IV. Chemical sensitization;
V. Spectral sensitization and desensitization;
VII. Antifoggants and stabilizers;
VIII. Absorbing and scattering materials;
IX. Coating and physical property modifying addenda, and
X. Dye image formers and modifiers.
Some additional silver halide, generally less than 5 percent and typically less than 1 percent, based on total silver, can be introduced to facilitate chemical sensitization. It is also recognized that silver halide can be epitaxially deposited at selected sites on a host grain to increase its sensitivity. For the purpose of providing a clear demarcation, the term xe2x80x9csilver halide grainxe2x80x9d is herein employed to include the silver necessary to form the grain up to the point that the final major crystal faces of the grain are formed. Silver halide later deposited that does not overlie the major crystal faces previously formed accounting for at least 50 percent of the grain surface area is excluded in determining total silver forming the silver halide grains. Thus, silver forming selected site epitaxy is not part of the silver halide grains while silver halide that deposits and provides the final major crystal faces of the grains is included in the total silver forming the grains, even when it differs significantly in composition from the previously precipitated silver halide.
The emulsions of the invention may be chemically sensitized as known in the art. Preferred chemical sensitizers include gold and sulfur chemical sensitizers. Typical of suitable gold and sulfur sensitizers are those set forth in Section IV of Research Disclosure 38957, September 1996. Preferred is colloid aurous sulfide such as disclosed in Research Disclosure 37154 for good speed and low fog. It is also possible to add dopants during emulsion finishing.
The emulsions can be spectrally sensitized in any convenient conventional manner. Spectral sensitization and the selection of spectral sensitizing dyes is disclosed, for example, in Research Disclosure, Item 38957, cited above, Section V. Spectral sensitization and desensitization. The emulsions used in the invention can be spectrally sensitized with dyes from a variety of classes, including the polymethine dye class, which includes the cyanines, merocyanines, complex cyanines and merocyanines (i.e., tri-, tetra- and polynuclear cyanines and merocyanines), styryls, merostyryls, streptocyanines, hemicyanines, arylidenes, allopolar cyanines and enamine cyanines. Combinations of spectral sensitizing dyes can be used which result in supersensitizationxe2x80x94that is, spectral sensitization greater in some spectral region than that from any concentration of one of the dyes alone or that which would result from the additive effect of the dyes. Supersensitization can be achieved with selected combinations of spectral sensitizing dyes and other addenda such as stabilizers and antifoggants, development accelerators or inhibitors, coating aids, brighteners and antistatic agents. Any one of several mechanisms, as well as compounds which can be responsible for supersensitization, are discussed by Gilman, Photographic Science and Engineering, Vol. 18, 1974, pp. 418-430.
The silver bromide emulsions are preferably protected against changes in fog upon aging. Preferred antifoggants can be selected from among the following groups:
A. A mercapto heterocyclic nitrogen compound containing a mercapto group bonded to a carbon atom which is linked to an adjacent nitrogen atom in a heterocyclic ring system,
B. A quatemary aromatic chalcogenazolium salt wherein the chalcogen is sulfur, selenium or tellurium,
C. A triazole or tetrazole containing an ionizable hydrogen bonded to a nitrogen atom in a heterocyclic ring system, or
D. A dichalcogenide compound comprising an xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 linkage between carbon atoms wherein each X is divalent sulfur, selenium or tellurium.
The above groups of antifoggants are known in the art, and are described in more detail, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,601, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
In the simplest contemplated form a recording element in accordance with the invention can consist of a single emulsion layer satisfying the emulsion description provided above coated on a conventional radiographic support, such as those described in Research Disclosure, Item 38957, cited above, XVI. Supports.
The invention can be used to form silver images in the recording element. In a simple form a single radiation sensitive emulsion layer unit is coated on the support. The emulsion layer unit can contain one or more high bromide silver halide emulsions satisfying the requirements of the invention, either blended or located in separate layers. With a single emulsion layer unit a monochromatic image is obtained.
It is, of course, recognized that the elements of the invention can include more than one emulsion. Where more than one emulsion is employed, such as in an element containing a blended emulsion layer or separate emulsion layer units, all of the emulsions can be high bromide silver halide emulsions as contemplated by this invention. Alternatively one or more conventional emulsions can be employed in combination with the emulsions of this invention. For example, a separate emulsion, such as a silver chloride or bromochloride emulsion, can be blended with an emulsion prepared according to the invention to satisfy specific imaging requirements. For example, emulsions of differing speed are conventionally blended to attain specific aim radiographic characteristics. Instead of blending emulsions, the same effect can usually be obtained by coating the emulsions that might be blended in separate layers. It is well known in the art that increased radiographic speed can be realized when faster and slower emulsions are coated in separate layers with the faster emulsion layer positioned to receiving exposing radiation first. When the slower emulsion layer is coated to receive exposing radiation first, the result is a higher contrast image. Specific illustrations are provided by Research Disclosure, Item 36544, cited above Section I. Emulsion grains and their preparation, Subsection E. Blends, layers and performance categories.
The emulsion layers as well as optional additional layers, such as overcoats and interlayers, contain processing solution permeable vehicles and vehicle modifying addenda. Typically these layer or layers contain a hydrophilic colloid, such as gelatin or a gelatin derivative, modified by the addition of a hardener. Illustrations of these types of materials are contained in Research Disclosure, Item 36544, previously cited, Section II. Vehicles, vehicle extenders, vehicle-like addenda and vehicle related addenda. The overcoat and other layers of the photographic element can usefully include an ultraviolet absorber, as illustrated by Research Disclosure, Item 36544, Section VI. UV dyes/optical brighteners/luminescent dyes, paragraph (1). The overcoat, when present can usefully contain matting agents to reduce surface adhesion. Surfactants are commonly added to the coated layers to facilitate coating. Plasticizers and lubricants are commonly added to facilitate the physical handling properties of the photographic elements. Antistatic agents are commonly added to reduce electrostatic discharge. Illustrations of surfactants, plasticizers, lubricants and matting agents are contained in Research Disclosure, Item 36544, previously cited, Section IX. Coating physical property modifying addenda.
A number of varied photographic film constructions have been developed to satisfy the needs of medical diagnostic imaging. The common characteristics of these films is that they (1) produce viewable silver images having maximum densities of at least 3.0 and (2) are designed for rapid access processing. A specific preferred application of the invention is in the preparation of high bromide emulsions for use in radiographic elements, particularly elements that are sensitive to IR radiation.
Roentgen discovered X-radiation by the inadvertent exposure of a silver halide photographic element. The discovery led to medical diagnostic imaging. In 1913, the Eastman Kodak Company introduced its first product specifically intended to be exposed by X-radiation. Shortly thereafter it was discovered that the films could be more efficiently employed in combination with one or two intensifying screens. An intensifying screen is relied upon to capture an image pattern of the X-radiation and emit light that exposes the radiographic element. Elements that rely entirely on X-radiation absorption for image capture are referred to as direct radiographic elements, while those that rely on intensifying screen light emission, are referred to as indirect radiographic elements. Silver halide radiographic elements, particularly indirect radiographic elements, account for the overwhelming majority of medical diagnostic images.
In recent years, a number of alternative approaches to medical diagnostic imaging, particularly image acquisition, have become prominent. Medical diagnostic devices such as storage phosphor screens, CAT scanners, magnetic resonance imagers,(MRI), and ultrasound imagers allow information to be obtained and stored in digital form. Although digitally stored images can be viewed and manipulated on a cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor, a hard copy of the image is almost always needed.
The most common approach for creating a hard copy of a digitally stored image is to expose a radiation-sensitive silver halide film through a series of laterally offset exposures using a laser, a light-emitting diode (LED) or a light bar (a linear series of independently addressable LED""s). The image is recreated as a series of laterally offset pixels. Initially, the radiation-sensitive silver halide films were essentially the same films used for radiographic imaging, except that finer silver halide grains were substituted to minimize noise (granularity). The advantages of using modified radiographic films to provide a hard copy of the digitally stored image are that medical imaging centers are already equipped for rapid access processing of radiographic films and are familiar with their image characteristics.
Rapid access processing can be illustrated by reference to the Kodak X-OMAT 480 RA(trademark) rapid access processor, which employs the following (reference) processing cycle: development 24 seconds at 35xc2x0 C., fixing 20 seconds at 35xc2x0 C.; washing 20 seconds at 35xc2x0 C.; drying 20 seconds at 65xc2x0 C.; with up to 6 seconds being taken up in film transport between processing steps.
A typical developer employed in this processor exhibits the following composition:
hydroquinone 30 g
1-phenyl-3-pyrazolidone 1.5 g
KOH 21 g
NaHCO3 7.5 g
K2 SO3 44.2 g
Na2 S2 O3 12.6 g
NaBr 35.0 g
5-methylbenzotriazole 0.06 g
glutaraldehyde 4.9 g
water to 1 liter at a pH 10.
A typical fixer employed in this processor exhibits the following composition:
Na2 S2 O3 in water at 60% of total weight
in water 260.0 g
NaHSO3 180.0 g
boric acid 25.0 g
acetic acid 10.0 g
water to 1 liter at a pH of 3.9-4.5.
Numerous variations of the reference processing cycle (including, shorter processing times and varied developer and fixer compositions) are known.
Rapid access processors are typically activated when an imagewise exposed element is introduced for processing. Silver halide grains in the element interrupt an infrared sensor beam in the wavelength range of from 850 to 1100 nm, typically generated by a photodiode. The silver halide grains reduce density of infrared radiation reaching a photosensor, telling the processor that an element has been introduced for processing and starting the rapid access processing cycle. Once silver halide grains have been developed, developed silver provides the optical density necessary to interact with the infrared sensors. When the processed element emerges from the processor, an infrared sensor placed near the exit of the processor receives an uninterrupted infrared beam and shuts down the processor until another element is introduced requiring processing.
The performance of radiographic films designed for such rapid access processing can be improved with advancements in the precipitation process of the invention used to manufacture high bromide silver halide tabular grain emulsions. Each emulsion layer unit of such films can contain one, two, three or more separate emulsion layers sensitized to the same regions of the spectrum. When more than one emulsion layer is present in the same emulsion layer unit, the emulsion layers typically differ in speed. Typically interlayers containing oxidized developing agent scavengers, such as ballasted hydroquinones or aminophenols, are interposed between the emulsion layer units to avoid color contamination. Ultraviolet absorbers are also commonly coated over the emulsion layer units or in the interlayers.
Silver halide emulsions satisfying the grain requirements described above can be present in any one or combination of emulsion layer units in a radiographic film element, wherein such emulsion layer units are employed in any convenient conventional sequence. The advantages of the current invention may be achieved by modifying any or all of the emulsion formulations of such conventional sequences to conform to the requirements set forth in the specification. The exact magnitude of the benefits achieved will, of course, depend on the exact details of the formulations involved but these will be readily apparent to the skilled practitioner.